fiskmapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes:Episode 007
episode seven: LET'S GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bashe: ...and that's how I saved the universe from the nazi soldat warriors from Pluto Fisk: impressive Lucy: *claps* Sheila: that was a nice story Bashe: heh, thanks...just doing my job Kirby has joined channel #fisk_maps Kirby: LET'S GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Bashe: actually, I kinda want to go racing Kirby: OMG!!! SOMEONE WANTS TO!!! Bashe: all right, let's head to the track all have left channel #fisk_maps and joined channel #racecar Bashe: all right, nice track Kirby: lol Luigi's Speedway Bashe: okay, me and kirby will go first to get a feel then everyone else can go Fisk: sounds good Luigi: oh hey, welcome to #racecar! Bashe: heh thanks Luigi: all right, Kirby vs. Bashe Bashe: *enters his kart* sweet Kirby: *enters kart* cool, it's like being IN mario kart! Luigi: ready racers! 3! 2! 1! GO!!! Bashe takes the lead by using the startup boost present in almost every racing game after super mario kart while Kirby spins out Kirby: GOLDURNIT Bashe picks up an item box. It's the wolf3d chaingun! Bashe: YEEEAH!!! Kirby: I'm gaining on you Bashe: eat this Bashe uses the wolf3d chaingun and blows up all of Kirby's tires Kirby: god dammit Kirby runs onto the track Bashe: wtf is he thinking!! Kirby jumps into Bashe's kart! Bashe: ARGH WTF GET OUT Bashe attempts to use the wolf3d chaingun but he drops it! Kirby is eventually thrown loose. A new kart comes for him Kirby: BASTARD Kirby gets in an item box! IT'S A LEGEND BOOST Bashe: wtf is a legend boost? Kirby uses it and MOTHERFUCKING SKYROCKETS INTO FIRST!!! Bashe: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Bashe gets an item box! It's a sniper rifle! He stands up to take aim Bashe: say good night Lucy, who is sitting in the bleachers, stands up to shout Lucy: HEY BASHE MY SHOES FELL OFF Bashe: OMGWTF WHERE? WAIT NOOOOOOOOO Bashe collides with the wall Bashe: *sigh* note to self: KILL LUCY Bashe regains control and gets an item box. OH SHIT, IT'S THE BLUE SHELL!!!!!!!1 Bashe: eat this sucka! Bashe throws the blue shell! It immediately goes to Kirby and explodes on him! KIRBY IS GIBBED! Bashe: FUCK YES Bashe crosses the finish line! BASHE IS WINNER!!!! Bashe: SWEEEEEET SWEET VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 Lucy: darn...I wanted kirby to win Bashe: no shit Lucy: *middle finger* Fisk: heh Bashe: okay, Lucy vs. Fisk. Oh, what about Sheila? Sheila: nah I don't like racing Bashe: k Lucy and Fisk enter their karts Lucy: this is a tad uncomfortable...maybe without these darn heels on Bashe: *ears perk up* wait no, I'm not like that anymore. I'm going to TOTALLY look the other way! *slightly peeks around his shoulder and smiles* heh Luigi: racers ready! 3! 2! 1! GO! Fisk and Lucy both get the startup boost Fisk: damn Fisk gets an item box. Banana peel! He chucks it towards Lucy but misses Fisk: damn Lucy gets an item box. It's the wolf3d machine gun! Lucy: DIEDIEDIEDIE Lucy uses the gun! She wastes every shot Fisk: wow, just wow Fisk: god I need some custom tunes Fisk inserts Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast into his kart CD player and suddenly the entire track's music changes to the CD! Fisk: heh, Invaders Lucy: OH NO NOT METAL Lucy gets an item box. IT'S AN EXPLOSIVE Lucy: hahaha, eat THIS! Lucy chucks the explosive at Fisk, it sticks to his kart Fisk's kart: ALIEN DEVINCE ONBOARD Fisk: what? Fisk's kart EXPLODES!!! Fisk: *flying through the air* jesus cock Fisk smashes headfirst into the track. A new kart comes to him Fisk: about fucking time *hops in* Fisk is very behind and cannot catch up to Lucy. He gets an item box. IT'S A FAKE ITEM BOX! HIS CART EXPLODES AGAIN!!! Fisk: oh for fucks sake *skids onto the track* Lucy: HAHAHA! Bashe: HEY LUCY I'M UM...FARTING...ON YOUR MOM Bashe rips a nasty one right in Sheila's face Sheila: OH MY GOD!! *spews* Lucy: AHAHAHA OWNED WAIT OH MY GOD! *crashes* Bashe: PAYBACK'S A BITCH MOTHERFUCKER!! *middle finger* Bashe is promptly kneed in the balls by Sheila Sheila: ASSHOLE Bashe: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW Fisk quickly passes by Lucy's burning kart Fisk: HAHA victory Fisk crosses the finish! FISK IS WINNER!!!! Bashe: cool, now it's me vs. Fisk Fisk: get ready Bashe: *hops into kart* let's do this thang! Fisk: here we go Suddenly, it gets dark and stormy on the racertrack Bashe: time for some epic music *bashe inserts the Chrono Trigger soundtrack and changes it to Lavos battle 2* Fisk: omg overly epic Luigi: racers ready! 3! 2! 1! GO! *explodes* Lucy: wtf Fisk and Bashe are neck and neck!! Bashe gets an item box. IT'S THE WOLF3D CHAINGUN AGAIN!! Bashe uses the chaingun and blows out Fisk's tires Fisk: jesus crhist Ted has joined has joined channel #racecar Ted: DIE Ted has cummed all over the road. Bashe crashes and Fisk ends up landing face first in the cum Fisk: ...oh...my...god Ted walks over to Fisk Ted: HAHAH lol u fale it Fisk violently rases up with an unspeakable rage in his eyes Fisk: I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT TEAR YOUR FUCKING FLESH OFF AND BEAT YOU TILL YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LIFELESS CARCASS Fisk rips his eyes out and eats them then digs his fingers into his fur and begins to rip his flesh off and then beats him over the head until he stops breathing and then he stomps on his head and it explodes Bashe gets into the kart and runs over Ted's body Bashe: motherfucker everyone leaves channel #racecar and joins #fisk_maps Bashe: well that was fun Fisk: I think I'm going to vomit up my intestines Lucy: heh Bashe: one time I farted it was funny everyone: ROFL THE ENT